6 lives and beyond
by colfereus
Summary: They meet across different lifetimes. He doesn't recall a thing, but each and every memory is etched into your mind.


Kurt and Blaine's first encounter was in a Roman amphitheatre filled with roaring crowds hungry for blood to be shed before their eyes. As two prisoners of war, they had no choice but to pick up their swords and shields and defend themselves from ferocious beasts and well-trained warriors. The world they inhabited was a constant battle for survival. Nobody in the audience supposed someone like them could ever make it past the first round. Not until they were the only two remaining on the blood-filled arena. The frail-looking boy with the big blue eyes faced him bellowed like a wounded beast, desperate for survival, charging at Blaine with his bloodstained weapon raised. The boy hesitated for nothing more than a second and the tip of Blaine's sword pierce the blue-eyed angel throat. A single tear slipped from hazel eyes and disappeared into dust.

They came back together on the medieval battlefields of Jerusalem. Unfortunately for Blaine, the handsome blue-eyed boy did not seem to remember him. On frigid nights, they huddled against each other for warmth in the cold barracks. Kurt was the blue-eyed man's name. He had nothing but his father left after his mom was made victim of a strange disease. Blaine had nothing but his mother left after his father was killed off for stealing a piece of bread. Gradually, Blaine allowed his eyes to hold Kurt's gaze a little longer, his fingers to graze against the boy's shoulders more often and his mouth to wander, slipping over the blue-eyed knight's pale skin. Blaine was in love with the sensation of Kurt's warm exhalations, along with his raggedly suppressed moans against his ears. Until it came the dreadful day when he risked his own life to retrieve the mangled corpse of Kurt from the battlefields strewn with blood and tears. As he placed his lips above his lover's ones for the last time, Blaine realized that maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be the last time after all.

The only thing that is truly everlasting is time itself (and it certainly does not stop for anybody). Blaine spent centuries measuring his life in memories of a past while he waited for a certain boy to come back to him. It wasn't until fifteenth-century Venice that renowned painter Signor Anderson saw his blue-eyed lover come back to his embrace. In between the busy crowd of Piazza San Marco, Blaine noticed his shy smile behind the eerie-looking carnival mask he was sporting. No matter how many centuries had passed he noticed that that tender blue gaze never seemed to alter. They talked through that night. At dawn, they strolled languorously by the winding canals with the sound of a sweet birdsong filling their ears. Beneath the early rays of the sun, Blaine thought himself to be enchanted when Kurt held his face and kissed him as softly as the fall of a snowflake from the sky during the first day of winter. During the night, they welded their bodies into one another under the flickering of candlelight, deliberately branding their names into each other's flesh. Night after night, until Kurt's pale and emaciated body succumbed to the latest bout of plague in his sleep. Blaine decided to immortalize those familiar features on his paintings as a winged angel with the brightest blue eyes, bearing lilies and roses on his white porcelain hands. No one ever found out whom the blue-eyed angel was modeled after, although this would be the very last painting completed by Signor Anderson.

After that, Kurt seemed to have evaporated from the world once again. Lifetime after lifetime of fruitless searching did not bring Blaine the rendezvous he had wished for. Not until nineteenth-century London did a middle-aged Kurt reappeared before him, holding a blue-eyed little boy in his arms and his wife Quinn by his side. As the pastor of the village, Blaine dutifully performed baptism on Kurt's son, touching a drop of water to the squirming child's forehead while wondering what he had ever done to deserve such punishment. Kurt smiled at him, after the ceremony was over, thanking him for such a well-done work as both families gathered around Quinn and little baby Daniel. Blaine felt like crying when Kurt, obliviously, touched his arm but oh so tenderly before leaving his life once again. At night he had wandered dejectedly along the banks of the Tames letting his tears fall until his eyes dried up. The next morning, the body of the pastor, still in his robes, was found floating along the river.

During the next century, Nazi Germany under Hitler's rule became hell on earth in every literal sense of the word. Openly gay Blaine was forced to wear a pink triangle of shame at all times and soon enough found himself in death camps along with thousands of innocent Jews and suffering children who had done nothing to deserve their fate. He hadn't seen Kurt yet. (It was the only lifetime where Blaine didn't desperately look for him too). He made it through most of the war, an achievement for those at the time, and it wasn't until the dying days of the Third Reich that Blaine, gaunt and wasted from extreme labor, was ordered to line up for the "showers". He accepted his fate much like the other prisoners. At that point, everybody knew what taking a "shower" actually meant. Nevertheless, moments before his death, his gaze lingered on a blue-eyed official in Nazi uniform hastily barking out orders and suddenly he wished for mercy.

" _Even reduced to ashes and dust, I'll be by your side"_ was his last thought before the doors were closed and everything was smoke and darkness.

In a cold winter day in 2010, Blaine was walking down the steps, rushing to get to his rehearsal with the Warblers, when it happened. A voice he knew so-well, a voice that had haunted his dreams throughout centuries called for him and said: " _Hey, can I ask you a question? I'm new here"._ He turned around and his blue-eyed lover was back. All good memories of their time together came rushing by to him, however he later agreed none of them could ever compare to that one moment. 3 years later Blaine did what he had wanted to do for so long and proposed to his lover on that same staircase surrounded by friends and family. All the centuries he had wasted searching for Kurt, all the heartbreak and memories of the past had led up to that one moment. On their wedding night as he gazed the sparkling ring on his lover's hand he couldn't help but wonder: _"_ _Is it really_ _you? Will this be the last time I see you?"_

Kurt's delicate features twitched faintly, and he murmured inaudible words in his slumber, as if to say: _"_ _Yes, Blaine, it's really me. It's always been me."_

Blaine leaned over, carefully brushing aside Kurt's messy bangs, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

It's only fair that he was destined to chase Kurt across ten, twenty, a hundred lifetimes, until he found the one where eventually his blue-eyed angel would return to him.

* * *

" _As if in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over, for all eternity."_

 **I miss my boys, so this happened.**

 **Obviously, the entire plot is based on the quote above and the entire proposal speech (which is still the most beautiful thing).**

 **Hope you like it :)**

 **x Maisie**


End file.
